


Dog Stack (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV), Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 12:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: We Bare Bears Au. The boys stack up.





	Dog Stack (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipN-92oP1ky_jJAzcPVOpc7xN--jdRhC0J1iH3fGgaIfg663lxrVcUeW99BgzndM8g?key=SjVCZE1Ud3B4OWw1cTg3YmM4Q1hLbllsRUJURlJn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
